


Softness

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [616]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedJohn / Penny "You are my new pillow" pretty please with a cherry and sprinkles on top I love you xxx
Series: prompt ficlets [616]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Kudos: 8





	Softness

“Don’t you have your own bed?”

“Yours is more comfortable,” she said, shamelessly spreading out, scissoring her legs until the covers were dragged and pooled in a comfortable pile around her.

John snagged the very corner of the covers. “Gimme at least ten percent here. Tip your waiter and whatnot.”

“Tips implies good service,” she rolled onto her back to grin at him.

John sighed but obediently began to scritch her hair until she started to purr. “What does a guy need to do to get 15 percent?”

“Oooh,” she wiggled, rolling on her shoulders until she’d caterpillered closer. She grabbed his knee and pulled his thigh in and under her head. “Oh you’re too skinny.”

“I’ll tell the chef,” John said dryly, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

“You do that. But here, your 15 percent.” Penny dragged the covers up one careful inch.

“So gracious, my lady.” He stroked her cheek, watching her eyelashes flutter closed. “Go on, sleep.”

“You’ll be here?” she asked, already halfway there, sounding too young and vulnerable.

“I’ll be here.” He kept stroking her cheek until she started to snore. Smiling to himself, he resumed reading his book.


End file.
